


I Wanna See You Go Down (On One Knee)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, First Time, Humor, Kink/Cliche Challenge, M/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared wake up naked together and have to retrace the previous night. Things escalate, but not in the way you might expect. Well, maybe a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See You Go Down (On One Knee)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**svmadelyn**](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)'s [Kink/Cliche Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/463447.html) \- my prompt was "Fuzzy morning after or 'do you remember what we did last night?'" Instabetaed by the incomparable [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile), who cheerleaded this story every step of the way. \o/ Hopefully, if the boys ever find this fic, they'll forgive me for naming it after an Avril Lavigne song.

It began like any normal day. The alarm went off, Jensen woke up enough to fumble for the sleep button... and froze at the sight of the very masculine body in bed with him. The very _familiar_ masculine body, who was currently asleep with one hand resting on Jensen's bare hip and the other curled in front of his own face.

"Oh, God," Jensen moaned pitifully, flopping back onto the mattress. "This is a dream, right? Jared? Tell me that this is a dream and that you aren't actually naked in my bed."

"...Jensen?" Jared slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "'S going on?"

Jensen pinched himself. "Oh my God, it's not a dream." He flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow so he wouldn't have to look at Jared, who was yawning and wiping sleep out of his eyes. "The hell did we get up to last night?"

Jared furrowed his brow. "We got off work—they let us go a little late, remember? Because we have today off. And then Tom and Mike came by, and we went to that new bar...."

"Right," Jensen mumbled. "No wonder I feel like shit."

Jared moved closer and started absently rubbing Jensen's back in slow circles. "I keep telling you, your metabolism slows down when you get older. You can't expect to hold your liquor like you used to."

"Fuck off," Jensen said, shifting away in an attempt to dislodge Jared. His head was killing him, and hazy memories were starting to come back from the night before. He pulled the sides of the pillow up over his ears. "So we got really drunk, I remember that part. Then what happened?"

"Uh. Then Mike hit on the hot bartender one too many times, right? And so we had to leave...." Jared paused for a long moment, and Jensen dragged his head up to see Jared biting his lip in confusion. "Jensen, I don't remember what happened after that."

Jensen thought for a moment, then groaned. "Wait, I think I do. Least, I remember I said I was going to call it a night then, and all y'all said it was way early, and you were giving me that _look_—"

Jared huffed. "What look?"

"That _look_ of yours, you know the one," Jensen said impatiently. "The one the fangirls call the whatsit, the puppy dog eyes, right? No man, woman, or child is immune."

"I don't have a look."

"Whatever," Jensen said. "Anyway, you didn't want me to go—"

Jared grinned. "Aw, Jensen, I'm touched."

Jensen glared at him. "You know, I can kick you out right now. Do you even know where your clothes are?"

"I'll be quiet," Jared promised hastily.

Jensen gave Jared what he hoped was a skeptical look. It was too damn early for this. "Uh huh," he said, unimpressed. "Anyway, I did not go home then and sleep in my nice, warm, _solitary_ bed, so anything that happened after that is officially your fault."

He lay back down and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. There was silence for a few minutes, and Jensen was amazed that Jared was holding out this long. Until—

"Jensen?"

"What." He looked over at Jared, who was fiddling nervously with the edge of the sheet bunched up around his waist.

"If I—remembered something else—you'd want me to tell you, right?" Jared asked, watching Jensen's face.

A thought occurred to Jensen. "Oh my God, we got matching tattoos or something, didn't we? Please tell me we at least had the sense to put them someplace they won't show on camera."

Jared's face twisted. "Not... exactly," he said. His voice was tight and strained all of a sudden, and Jensen forced himself to sit up.

"Jared," Jensen growled. "What. Did. We. Do."

"Um," Jared said.

"Jared!"

Jared looked down at the bed. "We kind of—and please don't hate me and please don't kick me out of here naked—we kind of. I think we." He swallowed. "We got married, Jensen. To—to each other."

"Oh, that is just _perfect_," Jensen said. He rubbed at his temples in an attempt to push back his headache. "Exactly what I needed. Like people aren't convinced I'm gay already."

Jared poked him in the arm, and Jensen shook him off as if Jared had electrocuted him. "Hey, I'm in this, too, you know," Jared said, looking wounded.

"No one assumes you're gay," Jensen grumbled. "Dude, are you sure? Because no offense, Jare, you're a great guy and all, but—"

Jared bit his lip. "Pretty sure." He reached back on the nightstand and retrieved a slightly crumpled piece of paper, which he handed to Jensen. Jensen's eyes widened in shock.

"We got married," he said dumbly, reading over the words again.

"Looks like," Jared said. "Any idea how we ended up here?"

Jensen frowned. "Was kinda hoping you would. Did we... you know?"

"If you can't say it, you probably shouldn't be doing it," Jared said, smirking.

"Bite me," Jensen retorted. He reached out a hand to whack Jared upside the head and froze as Jared visibly swallowed. "What?"

Jared's eyes were fixated on a point low on Jensen's chest. "Actually, I think I already did," he said slowly.

Despite Jensen's better judgment, he looked down. Sure enough, there was a bruise in the shape of Jared's mouth on the lower part of his ribcage. "Okay," he said, trying not to panic. "That doesn't necessarily prove anything."

"It could have been an accident," Jared replied cheerfully. "Or it could have already been there. Jensen, you sly dog." Jensen eyed him suspiciously—Jared seemed to be taking this whole thing entirely too well—but Jared just stretched his arms above his head and smiled at Jensen. "I'm gonna take a shower, all right?"

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, sure, man, of course." He tried not to watch as Jared got up from the bed completely naked and unselfconsciously walked over to the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly behind him, and damn if that didn't look like an invitation from where Jensen was sitting. Not that it mattered, because he wasn't gay, not even for Jared's goofy smile and incredible body and the way he just _fit_ into empty spaces Jensen didn't know he had.

Well, fuck. Maybe he was a little gay for Jared.

He pondered that idea for all of about three seconds before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom, where Jared was already in the shower. Jensen shoved the shower door open, startling Jared. "Just so you know, we're getting an annulment," he announced.

Jared gave him an amused, bewildered look. Water streamed down his hair and over his shoulders and chest, which definitely did not make Jensen's dick twitch. "And this couldn't wait five minutes because...."

"Just—shut up," Jensen said, exasperated. "I want to try something." He stepped into the shower with Jared and shut the door behind him, then pressed Jared against the wall and tentatively leaned up to kiss him, just a fleeting pressure against Jared's lips. Jared made a noise of surprise and wrapped a hand around the back of Jensen's head, angling him and pulling him in closer. Jensen licked at Jared's lips teasingly, and then they were really kissing, all tongue and lips and spit. Jensen didn't even notice when the water at his back started turning cold.

When they finally broke apart, Jared's face was flushed with pleasure, but his eyebrows were knitted together. "Thought you weren't gay," he panted.

Jensen shrugged. "I might be a little gay. That cool with you?"

"Hell, yes," Jared said. "C'mon, the water's freezing. Your plumbing here sucks, by the way." He slid the door open and nudged Jensen out of the shower stall before wrapping him up in a towel. "You wanna fuck?" Jared asked casually, already heading back into the bedroom.

Jensen was still stuck on the part where he was slightly more than a little bit gay for Jared and, apparently, the feeling was mutual. "What about Sandy?" he asked, following Jared.

Jared laughed. "Dude, she's not the one I married last night."

"We were _drunk_," Jensen protested. "That doesn't count. And it was probably Mike's idea, anyway. We're still getting that annulled, by the way. Probably need to have the records buried, too. It gets out that you and I are hitched, we might as well just—mmmph!"

He was cut off by Jared's lips pressed against his in a hard, bruising kiss. "I want to fuck you," Jared said as he pulled away. His eyes went dark, and Jensen shivered with anticipation. "Please?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathed, crossing the room. "Yeah, there's stuff... in the nightstand...." He swore as he dug through the top drawer, then swore even louder when he spotted the lube peeking out from between the bed covers, along with an empty condom wrapper. He didn't want to think about where the condom might have ended up. "Not proof of anything," he said a little too quickly, noticing that Jared had followed his gaze to the sheets, which Jensen had just noticed were suspiciously streaked in places.

"Circumstantial evidence," Jared agreed. He stepped into Jensen's space and pulled Jensen's towel away. "You wanna fuck now?"

When Mike and Tom called Jensen's phone four hours later to give him a hard time about the marriage, Jared sweetly responded that he and Jensen were on their honeymoon and were kind of in the middle of something, so could they please get back to it now. He hung up, cackling, while Mike was still sputtering into the phone, and Jensen grinned and tugged him back down into the bed.

"We're getting that annulment _tomorrow_," he told Jared, pulling him in for a sticky kiss. "Seriously."

Jared just rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear," he said in a bored voice. Jensen hit him with a pillow.


End file.
